kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aiden
Aiden is the chosen keyblader of Light. Being the epitome of Light he is Saule's inverse. The two being best friends compliment each other. Aiden was given his title of Keyblader on a stary night by wishing upon a shooting star. He adopted King Mickey as his master. After completing his training, Saule's master turned on Light itself and banished Aiden and his super dark-suseptable heart to the now Hollow Bastion- a haven for darkness. Story Two best friends, a tall muscular dark-skinned boy named Saule, and a short-spikey haired, fair-skinned, bule-eyed boy named Aiden are going to meet their friend at the jungle gym in Twilight Town, their hangout spot. The friend is a girl named Tira, and is the love interest of Saule. After hearing from another boy that there were wandering around the old, spooky forest, the three friends decide to check it out. When they get there, they follow a trail of claw marks along trees, when Saule senses something. He says he can sense the heartbeats and smell the creatures. Finally they get lost too deep into the forest and come across ajar gates. They hear the clang of blades just beyond them. The three friends see two silvery white haired men bouting, talking of returning darkness saying he's changed. After the fight causes the two men to warp away, a congregation of heartless appear and attack the trio. Saule is only equpped with two struggle swords and Aiden his ball. Tira fights too, with her fists. After fending off the pack of heartless, a twisted heartless with binding tendrils attacks the trio. It grabs Tira then dematerializes into the ground with her in hand. The boys chase after it as they can see it moving in the ground. They finally catch it in a cemetary (maybe) where it and a mob of heartless appear and attack them. An unfathomable number assault the kids and they are doomed. The Heartless start to feast on Tira. The boys fight through the mob, even though they are being overcome. With all his anger, Saule destroys the grappling Heartless, getting rid of the Shadows. Lying there is Tira, who is fading from her heart being eaten by the Heartless. Saule and Aiden rush to her crumpled body. Saule picks her up in his arms and yells at her to stay alive. She tells Saule that she will always be, in his heart. She hands him a keychain, and with that the poor girl faded into death. Although grieving the boys went to the big hill next to where they lived. They were going to surprise Tira afterwords with a beautiful sight. They knew a shooting star was coming that day. They lay side by side and watched as it passes. The boys made a wish. Aiden to be a keyblader, like the ones Tira used to talk about, and Saule to go on a real adventure with Aiden. The two would get their wishes. The next day, Saule decides he's going to go into a struggle tourney as he's been training for days. He wants to get money so he and Aiden can go on a real adventure. A visitor from another world, who is a very good swordsman and the champion, catches the attention of Saule, and Saule decides to meet him. The guy is a real jerk - no autograph no nothing. Saule advances, of course, to fight the champion. He defeats the jerk and wins enough money to a train ride anywhere. The champ laughs and says struggle is for novice swordsman, and tells Saule to meet him here when Saule is older and stronger, then they'll have a real fight. It is a map to a tavern of the sorts and it leads to Raven City. Saule wants to set out there immediately to get a sword and be a better swordsman. Aiden agrees. So they use the money to take the train to Raven City. At 12 noon a train appears and it seems abandoned. They ride it as it is suppose to be the train they take to Raven City. The train leads to Disney Castle. It moves on its own out of the city after dropping the boys off. Stranded in Hollow Bastion Reunited Battle With Kami's Disciples Rebirth and Slumber Abilities/Moves Blitz - Equip to elemental spell (Fire, Blizzard, Thunder). One at a time. Aiden charges foe with keyblade and causes damage identical to equipped spells element. Decent damage, closes in on enemy. (Starts With) Storm - Equip to elemental spell (Fire, Blizzard, Thunder). One at a time. Aiden rain's down a furious flurry of bolts that harm multiple enemies. Damage is equal to equipped spells element. Great damage, does less the more enemies hit, great range. (Lvl. 15) Wave - Equip to elemental spell (Fire, Blizzard, Thunder). One at a time. Aiden releases a ring of the element of the equipped spell. The ring causes various hindering effects on affected enemies. Low damage, decent range. (Lvl. 30) Fire Wave - Causes foes hit by wave to fly back slightly. Burns them. Blizzard Wave - Affected enemies are frozen for a short period of time. Thunder Wave - Enimies hit by wave become stunned for a short period of time. Fire - Can be upgraded. Releases a ball of Fire at the enemy. (Can choose to start with) Blizzard - Can be upgraded. Fires a small crystal of ice that harms enemies in the general radius of the crystal when it was cast. (Can choose to start with) Thunder - Can be upgraded. Sends down a bolt of lightning on enemy. (Can choose to start with) Cure - Can be upgraded. Heals HP slightly. (Lvl. 5) Reflect - Can be upgraded. Nullifies damage from next attack. (Lvl. 10) Valor - Can be upgraded. Allies' stats are boosted. (Lvl. 15) Pearl - Similar to Mickey's Pearl, except the pearls glow gold. (Lvl. 35) Magic Bullet - Fires a barrage of white magic bullets at enemy. Can be chained together with spells or another Magic Bullet attack up to 3 times initiating a Magic Combo. (Lvl. 20) Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters Category:Keyblader Category:Males